Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a cone nozzle assembly for use in a rotary nozzle sprinkler as well as a stepped and spiraled matching upper and lower adjustable length arcuate slot nozzle for discharging water directly upwardly onto a rotating self driven and channeled distributor in combination with improved nozzle housing assemblies including a throttling valve, arc of coverage setting and secondary pop-up of the rotating distributor out of the nozzle housing assembly.
Related Art
Generally, conventional rotary stream sprinklers do not allow for arc of coverage adjustment of more that 120 degrees, or perhaps 180 degrees, in a single nozzle assembly. Some rotary stream nozzle sprinklers that allow for partial arc adjustment require the use of a “deflector” positioned down stream of the partially adjustable arc set nozzle in order to direct the flow of water further outward from the center prior to striking the rotating channeled distributor to prevent it from striking the sealed rotating joint on the support shaft of the rotating distributor which is filled with viscous damping fluid. When a stream of water strikes the deflector downstream of the nozzle, it tends to spread, thus requiring interaction between the end of the rib used to form the channels of the distributor and the deflector such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,905 and reducing uniformity of flow around larger arcuate openings. This results in distortions in the watering pattern
A sprinkler head in accordance with an embodiment of the present disclosure includes a base, a conical adjustable nozzle defining an adjustable arcuate discharge orifice, a rotating distributor supported on a shaft extending upwardly from said base, and adapted to be impinged by a stream emitted from the nozzle and an arc adjustment ring rotatably mounted on said base, said arc adjustment ring operatively connectable with said nozzle to adjust said arcuate discharge orifice.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a nozzle assembly for use in a rotary stream nozzle sprinkler and rotary nozzle sprinkler that avoids these and other problems.